


Как тяжело быть губернатором

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danny as the governor of Hawaii, Gen, Governor!Danny, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Дэнни Уильямс прошел четыре стадии принятия того факта, что он губернатор Гавайев.





	Как тяжело быть губернатором

**Author's Note:**

> Идея появилась, когда автор узнал, что в оригинальной версии сериала 1968 года Дэнни Уильямс в итоге стал губернатором штата Гавайи.

**1.**  
  
Дэнни уже десять минут пытался взять себя в руки. Он ходил по кабинету, бормоча под нос всевозможные ругательства. Ладони волей-неволей сжимались в кулаки, настолько ему сейчас хотелось задушить виновника дурного настроения.  
  
Новостные каналы как всегда в красках расписали все, что отряд «Пять-ноль» успел натворить в городе при поимке преступника.  
  
Да, его все-таки поймали. Но какой ценой? Разгромленные магазины, покореженные машины, снесенные знаки и изгороди… Чудом никто не погиб, хотя Дэнни знал, кого сделает первой жертвой после этого кавардака. Он нажал на кнопку коммуникатора.  
  
— Мисс Уэстон, наша бомба замедленного действия уже приехала?  
  
— Вы про коммандера Макгарретта?  
  
Дэнни вздохнул.  
  
— А есть кто-то еще? Почему меня никто не предупредил об этом до выборов?  
  
Лори рассмеялась.  
  
— Сидит в приемной, пачкает диваны.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Скажем так, он прибежал сразу же после того безобразия, что устроил в порту.  
  
— Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Впусти его.  
  
Появившийся в кабинете Макгарретт и вправду выглядел, мягко говоря, непрезентабельно: взъерошенные волосы, перепачканная в грязи одежда, брюки порваны в нескольких местах.  
  
Знакомьтесь, Рэмбо, версия Гонолулу. Если от Гонолулу вообще что-то еще осталось после сегодняшнего разноса.  
  
Как будто всего этого было мало, Макгарретт начал часто моргать.  
  
— Почему ты мне подмигиваешь?  
  
— Что-то в глаз попало, сэр, — будто бы в подтверждение своих слов он стал тереть запястьем веко в тщетной попытки убрать оттуда какую-то соринку.  
  
Дэнни почувствовал, что глаз теперь начал дергаться и у него, но по совершенно иной причине. А ведь было только 10 часов утра.  Он даже кофе не успел выпить, а уже лицезрел свою головную боль в камуфляже. И нет, ему не хотелось думать, из каких стратегических соображений Макгарретт так разоделся. Все равно очень скоро Дэнни узнает об этом либо от прессы, либо из очередной жалобы на превышение полномочий при задержании.  
  
Макгарретт не был безнадежным. Дэнни мог назвать его каким угодно, только не бесполезным. Глава «Пять-ноль» был исполнительным, как и все военные. Статистика раскрываемости особо тяжких преступлений говорила сама за себя. Вот только нацеленность Макгарретта на результат и его игнорирование общепринятых пределов ставили под угрозу хороший облик специального отряда. Защищать каждое решение коммандера Дэнни, как правило, приходилось лично перед прессой и населением. Попробуй дипломатично объяснить перепуганным людям, что все эти взрывы и погромы были устроены исключительно ради безопасности и покоя невинных.  
  
Дэнни окинул взглядом Макгаррета и только сейчас заметил подозрительное темное пятно на его штанине.  
  
— Это не моя кровь, — быстро сказал тот, но осекся, увидев неодобрительный взгляд губернатора. — Наверное.  
  
— И ты не потрудился показаться врачам, прежде чем приехать?  
  
Макгарретт нахмурился.  
  
— Я думал, вызов срочный.  
  
Дэнни отвернулся к столу и сделал глубокий вдох. Выдох. Он перевел взгляд с портрета президента на флаг, а потом и на маленькую фигурку девушки в традиционной юбке пау — подарок Грейси. Последнее и помогло ему взять себя в руки. Дэнни нажал на кнопку интеркома на телефоне.  
  
— Мисс Уэстон, вызовите, пожалуйста, Макса. Пусть прихватит с собой аптечку первой помощи.  
  
— Но он же патологоанатом, — прозвучало за спиной.  
  
Нужно было отдать Макгарретту должное  — он тут же замолчал, стоило Дэнни резко развернуться и пригвоздить его взглядом к месту. Он недовольно поморщился, будто у него была куча возражений, одно весомее другого, а потом стал неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
  
Всю злобу как рукой сняло. Макгарретту было больно стоять. Дэнни тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Иди, присядь на диван. Поговорим только после осмотра Максом.  
  
Убедившись, что тот послушно пошел на указанное место, Дэнни сел за стол, притянул к себе бумаги для подписи и следующие полчаса старался не думать о том, почему он жалел этого психопата.  
  
Определенно, надо было баллотироваться на пост губернатора в какой-нибудь другой штат.  
  
В котором запрещены стивы макгарретты.  
  
  
**2.**  
  
Дэнни с трудом отвел взгляд с экзотической татуировки на плече Стива. Такое откровенное разглядывание вполне можно было засчитать за домогательство. Если бы Стива подобное волновало в принципе и конкретно в данный момент. Коммандер-сэр-я-должен-был-иначе сидел на смотровом столике в мокрых брюках, спокойно терпел манипуляции медсестры и на вопросительный взгляд Дэнни лишь пожал нераненным плечом и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Это легко можно было перевести, как «бывало и хуже, только не кипятись».  
  
Дэнни закрыл глаза и мысленно досчитал до десяти. Давление в благодарность опустилось до более-менее нормального показателя. С тех пор, как ему довелось познакомиться с этим стихийным бедствием, он стал пугающе хорошо разбираться в методах снятия стресса.  
  
Медсестра закончила бинтовать рану и поспешила оставить их наедине.  
  
— Стив, давай в следующий раз ты пригласишь меня на свидание не в больницу, хорошо?  
  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь в романтике. К тому же, ты вроде бы как запретил мне являться в твой кабинет до осмотра врача.  
  
Дэнни тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, ты прилежный бойскаут, потом выдам тебе нашивку на карго-штаны «За любовь к послушанию». Того глядишь, дорастешь до «За недоведение города до руин».  
  
— Но ведь никто не пострадал.  
  
Дэнни стиснул зубы. Отсутствие человеческих жертв, безусловно, было плюсом в данной ситуации. Никто из живых и вправду не пострадал. Чего не скажешь о превратившейся в груду камней статуе девятнадцатого, мать его, века, которая два столетия спокойно жила себе на набережной и не знала, что какой-то андреналиновый маньяк сотрет ее с лица земли. О, и как вишенка на торте — искореженные ограждения моста, в честь открытия которого Дэнни буквально на днях разрезал красную ленточку.  
  
Стив, словно чувствуя его мрачные мысли, почесал ссадину на щеке. Естественно, та стала стремительно наливаться кровью. Содержание и уход за Макгарреттом определенно нужно было вписывать в отдельную строку бюджета штата. Уж больно дорого это дело обходится.  
  
— Почему меня никто не предупредил?  
  
Дэнни задал вопрос в пустоту. Риторически. Не ожидая ответа. Стив же, как послушный солдат, воспринял это как прямое указание к действию.  
  
— При всем уважении, я предупредил о начавшейся облаве.  
   
Дэнни не стал его поправлять. О том, как это недоразумение с татуировками стало частью его будних дней, он вопрошал еще на прошлой недели в гостях у Дэннинга. Его предшественник долго смеялся, услышав историю, как Стив умудрился запереть преступников в вольере со львами. Нет, львов там на самом деле не было, но неудавшимся наркоторговцам этого и не нужно было знать: с перепугу рассказали все, даже что делали в прошлую пятницу.  
  
— Томпсон мне кое в чем признался.  
  
— Когда ты купал его в городских водах?  
  
Стив нахмурился.  
  
— Ты мне долго это будешь припоминать?  
  
— Еще и медсестрам подскажу сделать тебе несколько уколов. Ты хоть в курсе, что за заразу ты мог там подцепить?  
  
— Сам себе сделаю, — буркнул Стив. — В общем, он сказал, где прячутся братья Кейны.  
  
А вот это было уже интересно.  
  
— Если ты закончил, одевайся, поговорим по пути к прокурору. Не могу сосредоточиться, пока ты тут голым торсом отсвечиваешь.  
  
Губы Стива предсказуемо растянулись в усмешке.  
  
— Возбуждает?  
  
— Скорее раздражает. Геккон у соска, серьезно? Ты в какой порнушке это подсмотрел?  
  
— Удивлен, что ты заметил. И польщен.  
  
Дэнни мысленно пожелал, чтобы у медсестер из запасной одежды нашлась лишь какая-нибудь нелепая гавайская рубашка, которую обычно всучивают туристам. Может, это несколько поубавит в Стиве ехидства.  
  
  
**3.**  
  
Захват заложников на благотворительном вечере в мэрии не был прописан в ежедневнике Дэнни Уильямса. Лори бы его предупредила. Лори была слишком ответственной, чтобы упустить этот момент. Но кто его спрашивал. Единственным утешением служило, что в этот раз с ним не было Грейси.  
  
Зато был Лу Гровер, глава местного спецназа, который как-то подозрительно посматривал по сторонам. Сначала Дэнни подумал, что тот просто следит за передвижениями захватчиков. Это… несколько успокаивало. Дэнни был не из трусливых, но понимал, что ситуация дерьмовая: слишком много вооруженных преступников с далеко не самыми хорошими намерениями. Краем уха ему удалось услышать переговоры их главаря с начальником полиции, Дюком Лукела.  
  
Выкуп и беспрепятственный доступ к частному самолету.  
  
Как банально.  
  
— У тебя есть план?  
  
Лу отвлекся от наблюдений и посмотрел на Дэнни.  
  
— Говорят, наш губернатор — бывший коп.  
  
Дэнни фыркнул.  
  
— Да я как бы этого и не скрывал.  
  
Проходивший мимо верзила тут же на них шикнул. Пришлось на какое-то время замолчать. Вот тогда-то Дэнни заметил, что ошибался — Лу не следит за передвижениями преступников. О, нет. Он смотрит в одну конкретную сторону. Дэнни не выдержал и проследил за его взглядом. Из-за колоны показалось знакомое лицо. Коно Калакауа.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Дэнни уже понимал, чем все закончится. Если его пришли спасать «Пять-ноль», события будут развиваться стремительно, даже слишком. А значит нужно обезопасить остальных заложников, чтобы у ребят Макгарретта стало одной заботой меньше, и они беспрепятственно дорвались до цели.  
  
— Стоит Макгарретту и его команде сюда ворваться, начнется паника.  
  
Лу усмехнулся.  
  
— Быстро схватываете, сэр.  
  
Дэнни головой указал на приоткрытые двери в зал для переговоров. Лу кивнул, давая понять, что согласен.  
  
Особого сигнала к действию не понадобилось. Калакауа точными выстрелами сняла двух амбалов. Остальные тут же стали прятаться в укрытиях. Воспользовавшись временной суматохой, Дэнни и Лу вскочили со своих мест и ринулись помогать другим гостям этого растреклятого благотворительного вечера перебежать в условленное место. К счастью, далеко друг от друга разбежаться они не успели, и никто не пострадал. Либо «Пять-ноль» идеально распланировали штурм, чтобы не задеть гражданских, либо Дэнни просто чертовски повезло, но он не поймал пулю.  
  
Учитывая маниакальность Стива, можно было смело ставить на второе.  
  
Как только Дэнни закрыл дверь за Лу, вбежавшим последним вместе с истерично плачущей женщиной, послышался оглушительный звон, как будто чем-то тяжелым вынесли огромную витрину. Спустя секунду упало что-то настолько тяжелое, что через пол чувствовалась вибрация.  
  
Дэнни невольно закатил глаза. Он был более чем уверен, что это звук выбитого к чертям стеклянного купола здания мэрии и рухнувшей огромной люстры.  
  
Лу вручил ему пистолет, а еще один оставил у себя. На удивленный взгляд Дэнни тот пробурчал что-то про вынужденную конфискацию и якобы брошенные на полу вещи.  
  
— Узнаю методы. Случайно не собираешься перейти к Макгарретту?  
  
Лу хмыкнул.  
  
— Угадал. Сегодня утром только спустили рапорт. Лори еще не передавала?  
  
Выстрелы и чьи-то злые окрики прозвучали подозрительно близко. Дверь резко открылась. Дэнни и Лу направили пистолеты на входящих.  
  
И тут же опустили.  
  
— Сэр, — Стив даже не пытался скрыть улыбку. Ему явно нравилось происходящее. Даже несмотря на кровоточащий порез у брови. — Надеюсь, с вами все в порядке.  
  
Вместе с Макгарреттом в зал вошли несколько полицейских и стали выводить людей. Кажется, кто-то бормотал, что больше ни на ярд не приблизится к таким мероприятиям, раз это так опасно.  
  
— Что-то ты не торопился меня спасать, — Дэнни отдал пистолет одному из сержантов и вышел вместе с остальными.  
  
Оказалось, он не ошибся. На полу лежали осколки стекла, а значит кое-кто — Дэнни даже был уверен, кто именно, — проник в здание, пробив чем-то (собой? Хренов Рэмбо!) купол.  
  
— И все?  
  
Дэнни повернулся к Стиву.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Стив оглянулся по сторонам, удостоверившись, что их никто не слышит.  
  
— Думаю, что заслужил благодарность.  
  
— Обнять или поцеловать?  
  
— О, прям даже не знаю, что выбрать.  
  
Дэнни фыркнул.  
  
— Размечтался. Я не даю тебе права выбора, олух, а просто вежливо интересуюсь твоими фантазиями.  
  
Рядом попытался проскочить один из похитителей. Дэнни преградил ему дорогу и ударил изо всех сил. Тот тяжело осел на пол. Рядом послышался одобрительный смех Лукелы.  
  
— Этого не забудьте, — сказал Дэнни, а потом, обведя взглядом присутствующих, добавил: — А вы все ничего не видели. Синяки и кровоподтеки того умника спишите на Макгарретта.  
  
Все лишь закивали и продолжили работу. Оправив пиджак и пригладив волосы, Дэнни как можно спокойнее посмотрел на Стива, который явно с трудом сдерживал улыбку.  
  
— Оформи их. К завтрашнему утру чтобы доложили, что вы из них выбьете.  
  
— С удовольствием, сэр.  
  
  
**4.**  
  
Удивительно, что за целый год их знакомства они почти не встречались в нерабочей обстановке. Попыток было немало. И каждая с треском проваливалась.  
  
Выпить пиво на пляже за домом Стива? Ха, Дэнни даже не успел глотнуть из бутылки, как его вызвали на конференц-связь с сенатором.  
  
Сходить в ресторан? Больше никогда. Дэнни до сих пор помнит, как опоздавший на час — официанты еще никогда не смотрели на него с таким сочувствием, а ведь он губернатор! — Стив влетел в зал в порванном пиджаке и с многочисленными ссадинами, взахлеб объясняя что-то про местного криминального авторитета, почему они друг друга ненавидят, и как увлекательно прошел его арест.  
  
Поход в горы? Почти получилось. Если бы не залежи взрывчатки и ненормальный с зажигалкой.  
  
В последний раз, когда Стив попробовал пригласить его куда-то, Дэнни сказал, что пусть тот ждет его отставки. Может, это уравняет их шансы на хотя бы один спокойный вечер без передряг.  
  
Стив обиделся. Или как еще можно было назвать его пассивно-агрессивное поведение и приторно-вежливое «сэр» при каждой встрече.  
  
Возможно, ничего не выходило, потому что они планировали. Стив был образцовым военным, но некоторых рамок ему не всегда удавалось придерживаться, особенно если времени было катастрофически мало и от этого зависела чья-то, не Стива, жизнь. Даже в своей какой-то смешной влюбленности он на подсознательном уровне противился условностям.  
  
Поэтому, может быть, когда Дэнни решил прогуляться с Грейси до пляжа, не думая о мистере  «угрюмые штаны», а Стив _случайно_ оказался рядом ним… Может, в этом было куда больше смысла.  
  
Пока Грейси бегала у кромки воды, весело играя с маленькими вихрями океана, Стив не удержался от замечания:  
  
— Ты вроде бы не хотел знакомить меня с дочкой.  
  
— Не «не хотел». Просто не было случая. Не водить же мне ее с собой на работу. А после работы… Ну, ты сам в курсе нашей дурной статистики.  
  
Стив какое-то время молчал, всматриваясь в горизонт, хотя Дэнни видел, что волей-неволей его взгляд все же цеплялся за маленькую фигурку Грейс на фоне заходящего солнца.  
  
— Может, она станет нашим талисманом.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Стив усмехнулся.  
  
— Гуляем уже полчаса, а ничего еще не…  
  
— Тьфу, не сглазь.  
  
Грейс что-то подняла с песка и с радостным возгласом подбежала к ним показать свою находку. Ракушка. Большая, с ребристой поверхностью и похожими на иглы ответвлениями. Еще несколько месяцев назад Дэнни вырвал бы ее из рук Грейс, выискивая в ракушке невиданное чудовище, способное унести его хрупкую девочку в необъятный океан. Сейчас же ее увлеченность типичным атрибутом любого гавайского пляжа вызывала лишь удивление — казалось, ее любви к ним нет предела. Впрочем, его дочка относилась так ко всему. Она была открыта не только причудливым предметам, она была открыта _миру_. На Гавайях это называется духом алоха.  
  
Грейс потянула Стива за руку. Он без промедления опустился на корточки и с серьезным выражением лица слушал все, что она готова была ему поведать. Глядя на них, склонивших головы, изучавших ракушку и делившихся друг с другом впечатлениями, Дэнни на секунду вдруг почувствовал ее, связь с этим местом, с Гавайями. Будто Стив и Грейси были его проводниками сквозь тяжелые будни. И да, Дэнни оценил иронию: тот, кто постоянно провоцировал у него повышенное давление и нервные срывы, также, как и его дочка, привязал его невидимыми нитями к островам и превратил это место в дом.  
  
Наверное, Дэнни слишком долго был поглощен мыслями, потому что Стив уже стоял рядом с ним. Он толкнул его плечом и улыбнулся.  
  
И Дэнни невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Возможно, устраивать личную жизнь, будучи губернатором Гавайев, непросто, первые шаги были неуклюжими и неловкими, но все еще впереди.


End file.
